


Not About Sex

by Chelle1117



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about movement and synchronicity, push and pull, give and take</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not About Sex

"I thought we were having sex here," Dean says, lying naked on the bed as Cas gazes at him from his position, straddled across Dean's hips. "I mean, I get that you want to look at me, but can we get with the program?"

Cas backs off.

"This is not about sex, Dean. If I wanted sex, I wouldn't be here with you."

Dean scoffs. "Oh yeah? Where would you be?"

"I have no idea. Just...not with you."

"Son of a bitch. You're a right bastard, Cas. You know that?"

Cas tilts his head, enigmatic smile curling his mouth. "With you, Dean, this will never be about sex."

That stops Dean. "Then what is it about?"

"It's discovery. Exploration. Consumption."

Dean swallows, blinks slowly. "I don't..."

"It's about the way the fine hair on your body rises in tiny pimples."

Cas blows a cool breath over Dean's neck, making him shiver.

"It's about the flush that rises under your skin, until it's hot beneath these lips, these fingertips."

Cas trails a hand over Dean's sternum, nails scoring a pink path over his skin.

"It's about the way you shiver and how your eyes don't know what to watch—my mouth as I say this or my fingers as they touch every inch of you."

Dean can't make up his mind, so he closes his eyes, lays his head back on the pillow.

"It's about the way you fill up in my hand, growing longer and thicker. The way your body arches into mine."

Cas wraps cool fingers around Dean's turgid length, and Dean moans pathetically.

"It's about the sounds you make when I touch you, when I take you in hand. It's about the way your skin tastes..."

Dean shudders when Cas' lips slide along the length of his cock.

"And this drop of fluid that just can't be held back any longer, as though release is seeping out of you, searching for an outlet, a crack in the dam."

Cas' tongue slides hot and wet over the head of Dean's cock, and it takes every last ounce of strength he has to keep from coming right then and there. But then Cas backs away, sliding his hands firm and strong over Dean's thighs, his knees, his calves.

"It's about how pliant you become. It's about how vulnerable you are, how much you trust me, trust us, in this moment."

"Cas, please." Dean's voice is a whimper of insatiable need.

"It's about how weak you are, how much you yearn, and how much I want to be the one to give you what you need."

Cas spreads Dean's legs wide, and settles onto his knees between them.

"It's about how much I want you. "

Dean hears a snap and the wet, slick sounds of lubricant, and he shudders. _Finally_.

"Open your eyes, Dean."

He does. Cas is leaning over him, hard and pressing at Dean's entrance.

"Let me in?"

It's a question that has no answer, just an action, and on a sigh Dean relaxes, and Cas pushes in.

It's about movement and synchronicity, push and pull, give and take—the melding of roles and positions until there is no Dean and Castiel, just an entity that once was two but now is one.

Dean wraps his legs around Cas' waist and his arms around Cas' shoulders, and pulls him down for long hard kisses.

It's over too quickly, and Dean convulses his release, the hot sticky mess squelching between their bodies. He can't shout - there's not enough breath left in him - but he moans and sighs and whispers Castiel's name, the three syllables eked out on alternating breaths.

Cas follows closely after, going tense and silent above him, staring down at Dean with his electric blue eyes wide and pale pink lips parted around rapid breath.

Dean pulls him down, rolls them over without letting Cas slip from inside him. He rocks a little, letting the motion press Cas' softening cock against his prostate. He smiles as he leans down and kisses Cas.

Castiel runs a hand through Dean's damp hair, letting his fingers card through the short, fine hairs at the nape of his neck. Then he pulls Dean down to lie on his chest.

"It's not about sex, Dean."

  


  
  
All feedback much appreciated!  
[Read Comments](http://altyronsmaker.livejournal.com/394297.html#comments) \- [Post Comment](http://altyronsmaker.livejournal.com/394297.html?mode=reply)  
  
---


End file.
